


Family that Fights Together

by InkTail



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, World of Ruin, art wip, older!Iris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkTail/pseuds/InkTail
Summary: [[Fan Art]]





	Family that Fights Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CalicoNekoChi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoNekoChi/gifts).

> i love. Iris and Gladio. So I knew immediately that I needed to fill your request for some world of ruin era gladio/iris interaction, but I write at a glacial pace, so I'm excited to get to dust off the old drawing tablet.  
Though, Photoshop has crashed this file twice since the original deadline, so I'm a bit behind in my recovery attempt. I'll certainly update here when I get some color on it, but that wont be done until this weekend, when i can dedicate the whole day to the task ;w;


End file.
